


Trust Me

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 02: Trust/GrowingMahiru decides to give Kuro a hair cut after it was becoming a little long.





	Trust Me

“Trust me, Kuro. It’s just a haircut and you don’t need a master degree for that.” Mahiru said as he set combs and scissors on the table next to him. Kuro sat in front of him and was fidgeting a little. He patted his shoulders before he tied a large bedsheet around his neck. Kuro’s hair had grown a little long but he couldn’t be bother with barbers and making appointments.

So, thinking simply, the solution was for Mahiru to cut it. He wasn’t a professional but Kuro didn’t really care about his appearance and he trusted Mahiru. Kuro reached for his video game on the table but Mahiru quickly pulled it out of his reach. When he pouted at him, Mahiru lightly chastised him. “I’m giving you a haircut and I can’t do that well if you keep looking down.”

“Why is this such a big deal? As long as you don’t shave off half my head, I’ll be okay with whatever you do.” Kuro shrugged.

“You’re tempting me to if you don’t behave.” While Mahiru’s retort was sharp, he smoothly ran a wet comb through his hair. His gentle touch relaxed him and he leaned into his hand unconsciously. Of course, that made Mahiru sigh and he nudged Kuro back into place.

“You’re the Servamp of Sloth so I thought that sitting still would be something you’re good at. I’ve seen you sit in front of the tv for hours before.” Mahiru pointed out and Kuro chuckled when he remembered the rant he went on because of that night. “I won’t take long so just sit patiently for me, will you? If you just let me cut it sooner, it wouldn’t have gotten this long.”

“Did my hair really grow that long? I guess it has been a while since you picked me up.” Kuro closed his eyes and reminisced. The sound of the scissors was the only thing between them for a while. Then, behind him, Mahiru spoke with warm nostalgia.

“Its been three years now. A lot sure has happened in that time between Tsubaki, C3 and everything else. Looking back, I didn’t tell you this enough but… Thank you for being there for me through everything. Without you, I wouldn’t have stayed sane through it all.” Kuro’s quiet strength and constant presence always comforted Mahiru. He knew that no matter what they went through, Kuro would be there for him.

Mahiru walked around him and took his bangs between his fingers. “I’m almost done. I just need to clean up your bangs so close your eyes.”

“Am I going to open my eyes and see that you gave me a bowl cut?” Kuro asked sarcastically and Mahiru laughed with a cheeky grin. Still, Kuro closed his eyes. “But you shouldn’t be thanking me. I dragged you into this mess and put you in so much danger.”

“If memory serves me right, I had to force feed you my blood to make a contract with you. I jumped into this mess willingly and I’ll do it all over again. Because of you, I changed. I always admired my uncle’s strength and I wanted to be like him. You gave me the opportunity to do that. So, don’t make that face.” Mahiru brushed his bangs aside so he could see his eyes better. “I’m done. Open your eyes.”

Kuro opened his eyes slowly and saw Mahiru’s face close to his. He started to turn away with a blush but Mahiru cupped his face. Then, he pulled away to hold a mirror in front of him. He was a little surprised that Mahiru cut his hair similar to how it was when they first met. “I thought you would cut it more. Make it shorter and simpler or something like that.”

“Why would I? I like you just the way you are so I’m not going to change you.” Mahiru set down the mirror and untied the bedsheet around his neck. He intended to put it away but Kuro reached out and pulled him onto his lap. He hugged him and kept him in place. Mahiru didn’t mind because there wasn’t a place he would rather be than with Kuro.

“You said I changed you but I really didn’t. You’ve always been kind, brave and strong. I wouldn’t want to change you either.” Kuro kissed his forehead before he tucked his head beneath his chin. Mahiru nestled into his chest with a content smile.

Neither of them would change the other but there was no debating that the two were very different people from when they first met. They brought out the best in each other and they grew together. But no matter how much they grew or changed, the trust between them was a constant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I originally wrote for domestic but then I reworked it for trust+growing because I wanted to try the “first” prompt


End file.
